Tube couplings are used to join tube ends to form a continuous fluid passageway. Often this joining is done in connection with a production operation. The time it takes to perform the coupling is important as is the integrity of the connection.
Tube couplings, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,351; 4,401,326; and 4,055,359 have been provided to simplify connecting two tube ends for fluid communication. With these and other well-known tube coupling connectors, it is impossible to visualize the connection. Oftentimes, after a connection is made, the connection is not yet completed. The difficulty with these connections often arises because of frictional contact between rubber O-rings which must be compressed between the tubes in order to provide the requisite seal.
Conventional coupling connections are made by an operator providing an axial force to one of the tubes and a resistance force in the opposite direction to the other tube. Often the coupling gives the appearance of a properly connected coupling because the frictional forces between the tube ends hold the tube ends in substantially the same relative position as they would have if the connections were properly made. Although the tube ends may appear and feel as if a proper connection were made, the improper connection results in the tube ends working their way loose over time and eventually leaking.